


Sweet Dreams and Nightmares

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill and Dipper get into a bad argument, Dipper cries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Trauma, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill get into a large argument, leaving Dipper to sleep without Bill's protection from his horrifying nightmares. Dipper, who is now use to being protected from the terrifying scenes is not ready for them though and is utterly terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams and Nightmares

"FINE PINETREE! YOU KNOW WHAT!? FINE! DON'T EXPECT ME TO STOP YOUR NIGHTMARES TONIGHT!" Bill yells. I glare up at the floating dream demon in human skin. I ignore the pressure behind my eyes and turn away.  
"Fine then, I don't need you to stop them. I'll be fine," I spit angrily. I hear Bill scoff from behind me.  
"YOU USELESS MEATSACK! I HOPE YOU GO INSANE BECAUSE OF YOUR NIGHTMARES!" I hear a snapping sound and turn around to find Bill gone. I bite my lip as it becomes harder not to cry. Tears form in the corners of my eyes, but I stubbornly scrub them away.   
Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Mabel smiling sadly at me, arms open for a hug. I stare at her for a second before clinging her with a harsh sob. She holds and comforts me as I cry.  
\---  
That night, before I fall asleep, I lay in my bed just staring at the ceiling. My eyes are red, puffy, and sore from crying. I sniff a bit and curl up in a ball on my side. the bed is cold tonight without Bill's unnatural warmth. I close my eyes and drift into the awaiting nightmares.  
\---  
I wake up screaming and thrashing around in a blind panic. My breath comes in gasps and tears stream down my face, blurring the already dark room. Suddenly, causing me to flinch and scramble back against the wall, a bright blue light shines around the room. I sob harshly and dive under the covers, not wanting Bill to see me so weak. I tremble, still terrified.  
"Heya Pinetree, how..." Bill trails off. i stay shivering and crying under the covers. I whimper and grip tighter as something tries to tug the sheets from my grasp. "Pinetree? Are you okay?" I don't reply. After a second of so spent in silence, the blankets are ripped from my grasp. I scream and try to make myself smaller, clenching my eyes shut and gripping my hair.  
"P-pl-le-ease-se, d-do-on't hu-urt m-me," i whimper. A hand is gently laid on my back and I flinch, starting to hyperventilate again. "I-I'm s-so-r-ry, pl-ea-se, don-n't hur-urt me-e, pl-ea-ease." Terror clouds my mind as it becomes harder to breath. I cry out and begin to thrash as something grabs me. I scream and cry out please of 'no', 'stop', and 'please.'  
Suddenly an overwhelming sense of calm causes me to go limp in the person's hold. My breathing begins to regulate and I hear a familiar voice over the ringing in my ears.  
In a daze, I turn and face the person holding me. he has fluffy golden hair and glowing blue eyes full of tears. I stare up at him for a second, uncomprehending.  
"Pinetree," the man says, panicked. "Pinetree, are you okay?" He pulls me closer to him, burying his face in my hair. "Please be okay. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I should've stopped your nightmares and calmed you down slowly instead of all at once. I'm so stupid." A single word enters my empty and slowed mind.  
"Bill...," I say testing out the word. It feels nice. Somehow fitting the man. As my mind slowly starts to fix itself, Bill snaps his attention to me.  
"Pinetree!?" he asks frantically. I blink up at him. I try to think clearly, still confused. I furrow my brows a little and stare up at him.  
"Bill...Cipher," I say slowly. Bill smiles and lets out a small sob as he hugs me against his chest.  
"Yes. Yes! Pinetree, it's me, Bill Cipher. Oh thank the Underworld you're okay!" he say sounding overjoyed. Thoughts getting clear, I reach up and brush away his tears with a trembling hand.  
"Don't...don't, cry," I say a little more confidently. I wrap my arms around his torso and gently squeeze. "I'm, sorry."  
"No no no no no, Pinetree, this was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry over something so stupid," Bill say quietly. I yawn, but try to stay awake, still a bit scared to fall back asleep. Bill notices and lays us both down on the bed, holding me close to his chest. "Go to sleep Pinetree. I'll make sure you have good dreams, alright?" I nod sleepily and cuddle closer to him, a small smile on my face.  
"Goodnight Bill," I say quietly, eyes falling shut. :I love you."  
"I love you too, Sapling," Bill whispers. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Leave comments and kudos!!! :)


End file.
